Love's Desire
by Teardrop13
Summary: Orphaned at eleven, gypsie twins Nadya and Emilian must turn to the only place they can finally be at peace. The Court of Miracles. But their adventures have only just begun. Clopin/OC.
1. To the Court of Miracles

Chapter 1: To The Court of Miracles

Stealing, cheating, and lying. The life of gypsies suited Andrzej and Drina. They had left the Court of Miracles to seek their fortunes in the streets of France, promised sanctuary whenever they returned by the King of Truands, Molish. But times had been harsh. Judge Frollo's rule over the people had never affected them this hard before.

Drina absentmindedly fingered the homemade necklace, the map to the Court of Miracles. Her other hand rested calmly on her largely pregnant belly. She had been arguing with her husband for days about returning to the Court but he remained as stubborn as ever.

Andrzej was determined to survive on his own, relaying on his own cunning to keep them out of the clutches of the soldiers. But as his wife came nearer to her due date he couldn't help but worry how they would feed the extra mouth. He was Andrzej Faltoli and he would never admit defeat until he was hanging limp from the gallows.

XXXXX

"Papa!" Andrzej's head turned automatically as his daughter called his name. She bound up to him, her hair swinging behind her, and a proud smile on her face. "Look what I got!" She held out her hands, palms up, and showed him two small coins.

"Ma chérie!" Andrzej scooped up his daughter, his little Nadya, in his arms and spun her around once, loving the sound of her sweet giggles. "You did very well mon amour!" She giggled once more and buried her face in his shoulder as he held her close. "Where is your brother, ma chérie? Surely he wouldn't be far behind?"

She pointed a tiny finger in the direction she had come and a second later her identical brother, Emilian, appeared. He was racing up the alleyway, but his expression couldn't have been more different from his smiling sister's.

"Papa!" His voice was quivering and he grabbed onto his fathers shirt. "They're coming!"

At once the atmosphere changed. Andrzej place his daughter on the ground and grabbed both of their hands.

"Hurry!" He pulled them along, glancing behind him every few feet. He could hear the sounds of the soldiers marching along after them. Notre Dame grew as they approached it and Andrzej pulled open the heavy wooden doors, hurrying his children in first. "Sanctuary." He whispered softy, gently taking his children's hands once more. He pulled them along the stone halls until his anxiety had died down. Nadya and Emilian pulled him toward there favourite pew in the great church.

Andrzej watched them sadly as they settled down next to each other, Emilian holding Nadya's hand and excitedly whispering in her ear. His heart twinged painfully as he realized all the time his children had spent in the sanctuary since their birth eight years ago. When Drina had died birthing twins, Andrzej had panicked, unsure how to support his two new, motherless children. But the church had given them a home and a sanctuary.

He watched Nadya giggle sweetly, and Emilian's entrancing smile. Nadya was small for her age, Emilian was the larger of the two, and he would grow into a good sized man. Both twins shared Drina's dark, good looks, even at such an early age. Andrzej knew that he would die to protect his children and realized that he couldn't keep them running forever. He pulled out a small woven necklace from around his neck and held it in his hand for a moment, tracing the familiar pattern with his eyes.

Both his children looked up as he approached Nadya's dark eyes wide. He smiled at her and handed Emilian the tiny map.

"If anything should happen to me, I want both of you to follow this map to the Court of Miracles. Remember, when you hold this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

"Yes, papa," They both replied at once, still staring at their new toy.

"Wear it around your neck, Mon amours and be safe." Emilian looked into his fathers eyes quickly, wisdom beyond his years briefly flashed through his eyes and he nodded. He took the necklace and placed it kindly around his sister's neck. She smiled at her brother and lovingly took his hand, rejoicing in the comfort of a loving father and brother.

XXXX

Nadya glanced quickly around the corner, her back pushed up against a stone wall, as the soldiers marched past. She caught a glance of her father being dragged along by heavy iron chains. A single tear spilt from her eye as he passed, his head held high and proud, even as he marched to his death.

Suddenly, she felt someone take a tight hold on her arm. Without thinking she slid her small dagger out of the folds of her dress and had it at the throat of her attacker.

"Nadya!" Surprised, Nadya removed the dagger from her brother's throat and hid it once again.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said her voice low. She took her brothers hand and in an urgent voice said, "How did they get papa?"

Emilian was panicking just as much as she was, but he'd always been able to hide his emotions better. At the mention of their father, he stuck his head quickly around the corner but all the soldiers had gone and the street was eerily silent.

"I don't know! One moment he is right beside me, the next there are soldiers everywhere. I've been looking everywhere for you! We have to save him!" Though he whispered all this to her his voice was quick with adrenaline and excitement.

They had been on this earth for eleven years. Though they were both more cunning and witty then normal children. This came from a life of living on the streets and stealing or cheating to make your way through a single day.

Even though Nadya could see no possible way out for her beloved father she knew they would have to try. Silently, the gypsy children crept around the corner and followed the trail the soldiers had left behind. Hoping against hope that it would not take them to the one place they knew it must. Their hopes were in vain. As they approached the swelling crowds around the gallows they crept into the shadows so that their gypsy styled clothing would not be noticed.

Emotion overwhelmed Nadya as she saw her father step firmly up the steps to the long hanging noose. She admired his bravery as he stood before it. A tall, white, dark-haired soldier attached the rope around his neck. He said something they couldn't hear and then laughed loudly. She saw her fathers face take on a hardened look, but before she could think too much into it the soldier had pulled a lever and the floor under her father gave way.

Unable to watch, Nadya buried her face in Emilians chest. He wrapped his arms around her but remained staring as their fathers limp body hung from the scaffold. His young face, still boyishly round, was hardened and cold, exactly like their fathers had been, his eyes burned with hatred.

"Come on Emilian, we have to move." Nadya pulled her brother away into the safety of the dark alleys; away from the slowly dispensing crowd. As she walked she pulled out, with trembling fingers, the woven band her father had given them. Unable to go any farther, she sank down onto the rough stone ground and Emilian sat next to her.

Silently she handed him the map. His breathing was shallow but when he took it from her his hand was steady. He stared at it for a long time; neither of them talking. Everything that had just happened was flashing before Nadyas mind and she knew it was clouding her brother's mind as well.

As the sky darkened Emilian stood and pulled his sister up with him. His face was set and determined and he held the map tightly in one hand. His other hand he held out to his sister. Without hesitating she took it and together they hurried off into the darkness, towards the Court of Miracles.

**A/N:****This is just the first chapter so stick with me. I promise Clopin will enter soon. I just wanted to get a little background on the twins in. Please review! Let me know what you think!**


	2. A New Home

Chapter 2: A New Home

Nadya paused outside the stone crypt that was the entrance to the Court of Miracles. Together, she and Emilian had pushed the heavy stone top off, revealing a narrow set of stairs.

It was completely dark and a faintly stale odor was drifting upwards. Nadya took Emilians hand firmly and he nodded reassuringly before leading the way into the crypt. He held a small burning torch in front of him as he stepped nimbly down the stone steps. The deeper they went the heavier and thicker the air became.

At the end of the stairs was a large wide tunnel, filled with a dark, foul smelling liquid. The twins stopped on the bottom step and stared down into the eerie water. The torch light dance oddly on the still, reflective surface.

Emilian set his face in a determined grimace and took the first step down. The sewer water reach to about an inch above his ankle. He took his sisters hand and helped her down as well. They trudged alone through the rank waters together. Nadyas hand firmly holding Emilians. It was cooler in this tunnel, almost too cold. Nadya wrapped her thin, red shawl tighter around herself and continued making her way through the tunnel. They had been walking for about half an hour and Nadya was beginning to wonder when the tunnel would end, and if they were even in the right place.

Suddenly, a strong, cold draft of air swirled around them, blowing out their torch. Nadya gripped Emilians hand tighter and he drew her closer in the darkness, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Lights flickered on around them and ghostly men dressed in black or as skeletons leered at them from the darkness. They closed in around them forming a circle.

Emilian squeezed Nadyas shoulder and glance around him for a way of escape. A thickset figure stepped out of the circle to stand in front of them. He pulled off his mask to reveal a heavily bearded face with a roguish grin. He had a single, large, gold hoop in his ear. A gypsy.

"Well what do we have here?" He said leaning closer his yellow teeth bared. "Intruders!" He bellowed the last word out at them, causing Nadya to flinch slightly. Emilian stood bravely by her side, though he was gripping her rather tightly. Most of the men in the circle around them laughed and began chanting.

"Hang them! Hang them!"

Fear pounded in her heart and she glanced quickly at her brother. His face was set in hard determination. The man took a step towards them, his hands outstretched. Emilian pushed Nadya gently behind him, placing himself in front. The man grinned and continued forward, one of his hands reaching for a dagger on his hip.

"Stop Simzo, they're only children." Simzo frozen in the middle of his advancement and turned his head in the direction of the voice. His sneer became wider and he laughed.

"I should've known you'd have something to say about this." Simzo changed direction and took a step toward the man who had spoken. This man stepped bravely out of the circle of watchers to face the much larger man. This new speaker was short and skinny and he wore a skeleton costume, the mask of which he held in his hand. He had short wavy hair and burning blue eyes.

The minute he stepped forward another one of the skeleton men stepped up, falling only a step behind the first man. He was tall and skinny with straight dark hair and a long, thin nose, with dark watchful eyes.

"Of course I have something to say, you are not are leader, Simzo, and have no right to decide punishment."

Simzo stepped even closer, until he and the first man were only a foot apart and waved his dagger in his face. The strange young man didn't flinch but held his stance.

"You dare tell me what I can do?" Simzo snarled pointing his dagger at him. "They are intruders. Children or not they deserve to hang!"

"You have no place to decide that." His blue eyes burned with a passion and he stared directly into Simzo's eyes.

"Fine Marko," Simzo said taking a step back and lowering his dagger. "We'll do this your way." He turned his attention to the man standing behind Marko. "Clopin, fetch Molish."

Nayda turned her attention to Clopin as he placed his hand comfortingly on Marko's shoulder before running gracefully into the darkness. When he was gone, Marko pushed past Simzo and stepped up to Emilian and Nadya. He smiled at them, revealing straight, even teeth.

"What are your names?" He asked calmly looking at them both. Emilian hesitated but Nadya stepped out from behind her brother and spoke first.

"Nadya." She said just as calmly.

"Emilian." Emilian said taking Nadya's hand gently and squeezing it softly. Marko nodded once and turned to face Simzo.

"These are gypsy children. They bare gypsy names. This is what the Court of Miracles is about! Giving sanctuary to those like us in need of it."

"That is exactly what the Court of Miracles is about." Everyone turned to face the newcomer as he spoke, some even stepped back to allow him entrance into the center of the circle. The newcomer was a tall, dark man with long dark hair and eyes. This was Molish, the king of the gypsies. A step behind him was Clopin, his eyes scanning the scene for what he had missed.

"They are intruders, Molish. We have a code about what is to be done with intruders." Simzo said harshly pointing his dagger at the twins. Molish turned his attention to them and his eyes widened in surprise then narrowed slowly in realization.

Molish took a few short steps forward until he was directly in front of the twins. He stared first at Nadya then at Emilian, his face blank of emotion. Then he turned to face the crowd of gypsy men. Every single person turned to him.

"These children will stay here." Molish said calmly and he turned to look directly at Simzo as he spoke. Simzo's face hardened but he didn't speak. "They will stay with Nuri, and I expect you all to treat them as one of us."

As soon as he was done speaking the crowds parted for him to leave. He turned to face the two young men, Clopin and Marko.

"Clopin, bring them to Nuri's. Marko, come with me. The rest of you get back to your positions."

His orders were followed right away, and the crowd around the twins broke up as the gypsies headed back to their positions, to guard the Court of Miracles. Marko stepped nimbly from the crowd and followed Molish into the dark tunnel. Clopin stepped forward and his calm exterior was broken by a wide grin. He got down on one knee before Nadya and took her hand.

"Welcome to the Court of Miracles, ma chérie." He placed a light kiss across her fingers and then rose up again. He nodded at Emilian who nodded back and took his sisters hand as Clopin led them off toward there new home.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I'm busy with school and such. But I'll try and update as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews kept me writing. Hope y****ou liked the chapter. **

.


	3. Esmeralda

Chapter 3: Esmeralda

The Court of Miracles was a bright and hectic place. Clopin led them through many twisting paths and past many busy people. Everywhere they turned gypsies were playing music and dancing, laughing and drinking, safe in their sanctuary.

Finally, Clopin lead them to a small caravan, brightly decorated with purples and reds. He knocked twice on the door and it was immediately opened by a young girl with wavy dark hair and large green eyes. Her eyes shone brightly when she saw who was at the door and she leapt at him.

"Clopin!" The girl cried her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Esmeralda," He smiled gently down at her and stroked her hair. "How has your day been, ma chérie?"

"Nuri made me clean the caravan! It was horrible. But she let me practice my dancing for the rest of the day! I learned to cartwheel." She beamed, clearly proud. Clopin smiled and praised her. Then he stepped back and Esmeralda noticed Nadya and Emilian. She looked questioningly at Clopin.

"This is Nadya and Emilian. They are coming to live here with you and Nuri." He said "I trust you to make them feel at home and teach them the rules. I have to return to guard duty. I'll come visit you tonight. I promise."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, said goodbye to the twins, and disappeared among the many caravans. As soon as he was gone Esmeralda stepped forward lightly, gold bangles on her ankle clanging merrily.

"That's my cousin Clopin." She said with a kind smile. "And I'm Esmeralda."

"I'm Nadya." Nadya said. She was about the same height as Esmeralda, who wore a light dress of deep purple. "And this is my brother, Emilian."

Emilian smiled nervously, he was a foot taller then both the girls and slightly more awkward. Esmeralda beamed at him and his smile became more natural.

"Come, I'll introduce you to Nuri." Esmeralda led them into the caravan. It was clean but cluttered. Two small cots were against one side of the wall. Opposite them stood several shelves filled with shining jewellery and glass balls.

At the back of the caravan was a short purple door. Esmeralda helped them navigate through the clutter until they stood in front of the door. She smiled reassuringly and gave the door two short knocks.

"Come." Was the short reply. Esmeralda pushed the door open and led them through.

Sitting at a small round table was a women so old that her face seemed withered away like a majestic old mountain, that has stood strong and tall for many years. She had a light purple veil covering her ancient face, and a knowing twinkle sparkled in her faded blue eyes.

Esmeralda stepped lightly into the small room and motioned to Emilian and Nadya.

"These are the twins, Emilian and Nadya. Clopin says they are to stay here with us." She said. Nuri nodded, keeping her gaze glued to the twins. Esmeralda allowed Nuri a few seconds to speak. When it became clear she had nothing to say she began speaking again. "May I take them to the feast tonight? So that everyone may get to meet them?"

Nuri nodded again, and then she spoke.

"Let Clopin take you though, I don't want you three wondering around alone just yet." Nuri turned her full gaze to Nadya's face and Nadya stared back; the young brown eyes into the old faded blue ones.

Finally, Nuri broke the gaze and turned her attention back to Esmeralda. She waved her hand to show that they were dismissed and the three children left the room.

"The feast happens every week," Esmeralda said, leading them to the other side of the caravan where several large, plump, cushions were arranged on the floor. She flopped down onto a purple one and motioned for them to take a seat.

Nadya sat down, but Emilian remained standing, leaning against a small stretch of bare wall. Esmeralda shrugged and continued speaking.

"It's always so much fun! There's dancing and music and good food." Esmeralda sighed and her smile slowly faded; she looked thoughtful.

"You'll like living with Nuri, she strict but kind." Esmeralda's young face became distant as she spoke. "Clopin is my only family left." A faint shadow of a smile lite her face when she spoke of her cousin. "I was only five when my parents died; Clopin was still a young man. He couldn't raise a little girl. So Nuri took me in." Her smile returned and she raised her arm, shinning with little golden bangles. "Nuri has many treasures. She gave me all of these."

The golden bangles danced in the shadowy candle light. Nadya couldn't help but stare. She had never had any jewellery of her own but she had never wished for any. Her loving father and brother had always been enough. Even now the golden bangles were only an unnecessary desire.

Esmeralda noticed her staring and took off two of the bangles and held them out to her.

"Do you want me to wear them tonight?" She asked, her green eyes sparkling. Nadya's eyes widened in surprise and she gradually reach out to take them. They fit perfectly and Nadya smiled first at Esmeralda and then at Emilian, who smiled back at his sister's happiness.

The next few hours flew by and Nadya and Esmeralda were fast becoming friends. Even though Esmeralda had revealed that she was a year younger then twins. Her maturity and wit kept both Nadya and Emilian laughing. Though Emilian stood separated from the pair and rarely spoke.

Finally, two loud knocks sounded on the caravan door and Esmeralda pulled it open to reveal Clopin, dressed almost entirely in deep purple.

"Why hello, ma chérie." He said pleasantly taking Esmeraldas hand and kissing it. "Would you three like to come with me to the feast?"

He was grinning devilishly and his eyes glittered with anticipation. Esmeralda nodded brightly and stepped out of the caravan. Nadya immediately followed with Emilian trailing behind.

"Is Marko coming?" Esmeralda asked as they started toward the feast.

"I believe I am." Clopin grinned as Marko stepped out from behind a large caravan, dressed in a deep blue. He was smiling brightly, his blue eyes burning as he held out his arms for Esmeralda. She gave him a tight hug. Marko kissed her hand gently and turned to walk with Clopin.

Esmeralda fell behind to walk with Nadya and Emilian. Her cheeks flushed. She pulled out a pink ribbon from her the pocket of her dress and pulled her hair out of her face with it, tying it into a gentle knot.

"That's Marko," She said in explanation. "Molish's son. He's like family to me as well, and Clopin's best friend."

Nadya watched as Marko threw his arm around Clopins shoulder and they both laughed. Clopin slapped him on the back and they both laughed again. Suddenly Clopin turned around and yelled back to Esmeralda.

"How you explained the rules yet Esme?" He asked and Marko turned around to look at them as well.

"I will right now!" Esmeralda shouted back and she waited until the two men had turned around before speaking.

"There are not too many rules. You are not aloud to leave court unless under cover of darkness, and you may only return in the night. Money is always guarded selfishly. But if there is a problem, our leader will decide the outcome, if an outcome can't be reach then the problem will be fought out with swords or daggers. Most important, all intruders are to be hanged. We rarely let anyone stay, but Molish is very kind about this."

Esmeralda nodded wisely, her foot bangles clanging with each step.

"We're here!" Clopin called back to them and Esmeralda grabbed Nadya's hand and ran forward. Clopin laughed as they rushed off past him. Nadya turned back in time to see Marko and Clopin leading Emilian off towards a large crowd of laughing, drinking men.

Worry for her brother was immediately pushed to the back of her mind as the full realization of where she was filled her mind. She let all of her thoughts of her fathers death fall from her for a few short hours and filled herself with the magic of her new home.

There were caravans selling everything that could be imagined and there were caravans serving hot food to the hungry crowd.

"Sadly, food is scarce here." Esmeralda said leading her over to the caravan of a pump woman handing out bowls of soup for a coin a piece, her small children dancing around her feet and playing tiny drums. Esmeralda handed the women a coin and took the warm bowl of soup.

"Share with me?" She asked offering the bowl. Nadya gladly accepted and they sat down together to enjoy their meal. When they had finished they headed toward the middle of the clearing, were people were dancing and playing music.

Esmeralda stepped gracefully out into the middle and began to dance. The crowds parted and cheered her on. Her body moved flawlessly and beautifully. Her every step perfectly timed to the beat of the drums and the whistle of the flute.

*****

When Esmeralda and Nadya could dance no longer they started forward, keeping there eyes peeled for Clopin or Marko. The large crowd was thinning of children, as more men and women arrived to drink the night away.

They spotted Marko leaning against the stone wall, laughed at something they couldn't see. Esmeralda and Nadya hurried forward.

Clopin, Marko and Emilian were all together, but they could tell right away that something was wrong with Emilian. His face was white and he was staggering slightly, even the solid wall could not hold him straight.

"Clopin, did you have too?" Esmeralda said as she approached recognition in her eyes. Clopin looked up and laughed.

"Just welcoming him to the club." He said cheerfully, patting Emilian on the back, and causing him to moan slightly.

"What's wrong with him?" Nadya asked concerned reaching a hand out for him.

"Whoa! I wouldn't touch him." Marko warned jumping forward and grabbing her hand pulled her away.

"He's just had a little too much to drink." Clopin said the devilish smile back in place. "I told him not too."

"No you didn't!" Marko said laughing

"Oops, guess not! Whoa, watch it!" Clopin took a step back as Emilian staggered forward and vomited against the side wall.

"Best get him back to Nuri's." Marko said starting forward and taking one of Emilians arms. Clopin watched for a second before taking his other arm and together they led him off into the mass of caravans.

"That's Marko and Clopin for you," Esmeralda said as they headed back. "Some go as far as to call them The Devilens." She laughed and they caught the look on Nadyas face. "Don't worry, Emilian will be fine. He's going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow though."

When they reach Nuri's Clopin and Marko led Emilian in and allowed him to collapse on one of the small cots. They bid goodnight to Esmeralda and Nadya and left with wicked grins, to return to the feast.

Esmeralda insisted that Nadya take the other cot and firmly settled herself down within the mass of cushions and blew out the candles.

Nadya lay awake for a while after the darkness had settled. She could distantly hear the sounds of shouts and laughter from the feast. Her whole day had seemed like hundreds. It was hard to believe that only that morning her father had hung from the gallows.

But she would be strong. She wouldn't let any tears fall. She had loved her father as much as she loved her brother. And she would be strong, in order to survive in her new life.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! ****This chapter came out a lot sooner then I thought. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Just a little note, I'm writing this for fun, so if there is any mistake in the language or if I get some things in the time period messed up I'm sorry, just let me know and I'll try to fix it. Please review!**


	4. Six Years Later

Chapter 4: Six Years Later

Nadya sorted through the few dresses left for her to choose from and finally settled on a lively red. She paid four coins to Tsura and headed back to the caravan. It was completely empty when she arrived and she changed quickly into her new dress.

It hung off her shoulders and fit snug around her thin waist then flowed out in the traditional gypsy style down to just a little below her knees. She tied a jingling golden gypsy belt around her waist once and let the rest hang down. The dress was slightly tattered and ripped at the bottom but it would do. A golden ankle bracelet glittered on her left foot. The two bangles Esmeralda had given her so long ago still glowed on her right wrist and a large golden hoop hung from her ear.

When she was sure she was ready Nadya headed for the door of the caravan when it flung open and Esmeralda hurried in, calling over her shoulder.

"We'll be there! Don't worry!" Esme closed the door behind her and dropped the bundle she was carrying onto one of the cots.

"Who were you talking to?" Nadya asked settling down in a wooden chair while Esmeralda shifted through her jewelry on the cot.

"Marko." She said simply, finding the piece she was looking for and hurrying to match it against something in the bundle. When she was satisfied she turned to face Nadya, a giant smile on her face.

"He asked us to dance at the feast tonight!" Nadya stood up in surprise, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Really?" She asked hurrying toward Esmeralda and unrolling the bundle on the bed. Inside were two costumes for the show, their beautiful fabrics spread across the plain bed. Esmeralda nodded excitedly and clapped her hands together.

"We have to change fast and be down in the center before the feast starts so that we can make our entrance." Esmeralda said quickly grabbing the red costume and proceeded to change. Nadya pulled on the green and modeled for Esmeralda.

Her costume was the most elaborate outfit she'd ever worn, being a green and gold top emphasizing her breasts. Her stomach was left bare, flat and brown in between the top and the skirt which was a long flowing gypsy skirt with a long slit up the side. A large golden gypsy belt clung to waist of the skirt. It moved easily and flowed around her when she spun.

Esmeralda modeled her costume, which was exactly the same, except in red. Both girls smiled and painted each others eyes with black eye makeup. Then Esmeralda pinned up a side of her hair with a red flower. Nadya tied around her head a green piece of cloth and another golden gypsy belt that flowed down into her dark straight hair and jingled when she shook her head.

There was a loud knock on the door and Emilian let himself in. He stopped short and stared. Both girls grinned and Emilian shook his head and laughed.

"Marko told me, so don't bother explaining." He said heading toward the back of the caravan and sorting through a small pile of ragged clothes.

"Where's Djali?" Esmeralda asked Emilian who shrugged and replied, with Clopin. Djali was Esmeralda's beloved pet goat, a sixteenth birthday present from Nuri.

Emilian groaned guiltily and threw down another rag before turning to once again face the girls. He had grown into a tall, dark man. He had dark straight hair and was well built. All the girls in the Court thought he was handsome, charming and brave. Though he was always with Clopin and Marko he had many friends his own age as well. Though he had let the death of their father effect him more then Nadya had let it effect her, he had still grown well and strong.

Esmeralda marched up to him and slapped him softly across the face. Esmeralda alone of the gypsy girls could withstand Emilians charms.

"That's what you get for leaving Djali with Clopin. He's going to learn bad habits with him as an example."

"Come on Esme! I turned out fine." Emilian contradicted, rubbing his cheek. Esme rolled her eyes and motioned to Nadya that it was time to leave. Just as they reach the door it was thrown open and Clopin and Marko forced their way into the small room.

"Well Mademoiselles aren't you two looking purely…" Clopin started

"Seductive." Marko finished for him leaning in slightly to Nadya and cupping her face gently with his hand. Nadya laughed and pushed him lightly away. Clopin simply raised an eyebrow and didn't speak.

"Can we get a move on please?" Esmeralda asked rolling her eyes again.

"Well we were here to pick up Emilian, but I don't see why we can't take you with us." Marko said turning to face Esmeralda.

"We're old enough to go alone," Esmeralda said grabbing Nadya's hand and leading her from the caravan. They reach the rehearsal grounds and noticed many other girls dressed in costumes just like theirs. For this feast would decide who would dance in the show at the Feast of Fools the next year.

An older gypsy woman was handing out differently colored veils to match the color of the costumes. Esmeralda got a red and a green and they helped each other attach their veils. Soon every girl with the same colored costume looked almost identical.

They were instructed in what to do and then led to several caravans to wait for their entrance. The sounds of the feast could be heard clearly from where they were and Nadya and Esmeralda's faces glowed with anticipation. Finally the sounds of the music changed and the girls were ushered into there places in line. There queue sounded and they were off.

The show would begin with the girls dance. Then the men would enter and choose partners to dance with. Esmeralda was in front of the dance and as she preformed Nadya couldn't help but be amazing with the grace and beauty that Esmeralda could dance with.

Suddenly, the music stopped and every girl frozen, with an arm outstretched, waiting to be chosen by a partner. The tempo of the music picked up and the men entered. They were completely dressed in black, with black masks covering their faces and large sweeping black hats.

Nadya smiled under her veil, catching her breathe quickly and preparing to begin the next step of the dance. When a partner took her hand she looked up and saw shiny, dark eyes. The man grinned devilishly and she had a hidden suspicion of who he might be.

The dance began again and her partner was a very skilled dancer. The moves seemed easy and light while she danced with him. When it was time to switch partners he kissed her hand gently before leaving and his place was taken by another man.

When the last dance arrived a tall well built man came to take her hand. His dark black eyes were sparkling and he laughed. Nadya shook her head, laughing as well and allowed Emilian to lead her out for the final dance. At last, the dance ended and the crowd of gypsies cheered.

"Well done!" Molish said clapping along with the crowd, which parted to let him through. "An entrancing performance, especially by this young woman right here."

He said putting a hand on Esmeralda's shoulder and smiling down at her.

"Now, on with the Feast!" He indicated for the music to start again and loud talking broke out.

Emilian removed his mask and taking Nadya's hand led her over to Esmeralda, who was being crowded by several young men. He pushed passed them and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, sneaking her off before any of the men even realized it had happened. Esmeralda turned back to see their shocked faces and laughed. Her face was slightly flushed but her smile was radiant.

"I really hope I get in." She said her eyes shifting toward Molish who was conversing with a young gypsy man. Nadya laughed and assured her friend that she would make it.

"I've never seen anyone dance like that. It was entrancing." Emilian added, leaning forward, toward Esmeralda's face. She laughed and pushed him away.

"Not a chance." She said grabbing Nadya's hand and leading her away. "One day you'll learn that Clopin and Marko's way of doing things doesn't attract girls like us."

Nadya looked back in time to see her brother shrug his shoulders and head in the direction of a small group of dancers, who giggled and swished their skirts as he approached.

Esmeralda led her threw the crowds and Nadya wondered where they were going until she spotted Marko. Esme led them directly up to him and he turned from the young girl he'd been flirting with. The girl slumped off in disappointment while Nadya watched her leave.

"You dance beautifully," Marko said smiling at Esmeralda. "Both of you." He redirected his smile to Nadya and she smiled back.

"Has Molish said anything?" Esme asked her face serious with anticipation. Marko's smile widened.

"You made it in." He said simply. Esmeralda's face broke into a dazzling smile and she wrapped her arms around Marko's neck in a quick hug, then she turned to hug Nadya.

Nadya congratulated her friend but a little bubble of disappointment curled in her stomach. Esmeralda spotted a friend in the crowd and rushed off to share the good news, leaving Nadya alone with Marko. Who took one look at Nadya's face and laughed loudly.

"That means you too, Nadya." He said gently, his blue eyes sparkling, for once not with mischief, but with something else. Shocked, at first Nadya couldn't speak. Then all at once it hit her and she wrapped her arms around Marko's neck, hugging him tightly. He laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

It was unlike any hug she had ever gotten from Marko before. For the first time she was fully a wear of his body, pressed up against hers through the thin fabric of her costume. She was fully a wear that she was a young woman of seventeen, more then an age to be of an interest to the men at court. Embarrassed by her sudden revelation, she pulled herself gently away.

"You'll have to thank Clopin too; he was the one that recommended you." Marko said, freeing her from the hug. Nadya nodded, her smile still glued in place, happiness and confusion flowing through her, she headed off to find him.

Clopin was leaning against one of the stone pillars, around him stood three of the young dancers. Though as she thought about it, she shouldn't really be thinking of them as young. They were actually only a year younger then she was, probably around sixteen.

As she approached, one of the girls leaned up and kissed Clopin on the cheek. He grinned and leaned down toward her face. Nadya rolled her eyes and pushed her way through two of the girls. Who glared at her but said nothing. Clopin looked up from the girl, who turned to glare at Nadya as well.

As soon as he recognized her Clopin excused himself and led Nadya off to a more private area. The girls he left behind mumbling in annoyance to each other.

"Yes, Ma chérie, is there something I can do for you." He asked politely a half grin on his face. Nadya couldn't help but smile up at his dark black eyes, the same eyes that had grinned at her during the dance.

"You recommended me to Molish?" She asked. The emotion in his eyes flickered for just a moment but returned to there normal mischievous glint so quickly, she was not sure it had happened.

"Why of course! You dance beautifully and it would be regretful should no one see it at the feast." He said charmingly, slyly wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Well thank you, Clopin. It's something I've always wanted to do, but of course, you knew that." She said sliding out from under his arm, to clever to fall for his charms. He opened his mouth to respond, when a familiar voice called his name.

"Clopin!" Esmeralda said, appearing from the crowd and hugging her cousin.

"Yes, I've heard the news. Congratulations." He said "Molish could have found no finer dancers in all of Paris then the two of you." He flashed a wide smile and she chuckled quietly before reaching for Nadya.

"Come on, Nadya. Berenger wants to congratulate you." She winked at her and Nadya smiled slightly. Berenger had always shown interest in her, an interest she never returned. But she allowed Esmeralda to lead her away from Clopin. She could have sworn that as she disappeared into the crowd, that Clopin was watching her go with a look of regret. This though vanished as soon as she saw him return to the giggling group of girls, his seductive smile in place.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up as soon as possible. Please Review!**


	5. Promise

Chapter 5: Promise

There is rarely darkness at the Court of Miracles, for when one man sleeps another is awake and something is always happening. Nadya hated to miss anything. Since coming to the court, she had become a restless spirit, always on the lookout for adventure. She was sure it came from having friends like Esmeralda, Clopin and Marko. Emilian too would enjoy a mock fight or soldier chase whenever the opportunity presented itself.

As soon as they had turned fifteen, the twins had been moved out of Nuri's caravan and into a tent of their own. Though Esmeralda remained with Nuri, the three continued their adventures whenever they could, sometimes accompanied by Marko or Clopin.

As the twins grew, Clopin and Marko, always the ladies men, had joined them on there adventures less and less. Preferring to sleep with young women or enter a drinking contest. Emilian began to join the two more and more often, until it was only Esmeralda and Nadya.

Nadya had accepted this willingly and it became a rare day indeed, when the five would get together. Though she missed her wild childhood, the freedom of her adult life was even more exciting.

As the feast of fools approached Nadya and Esmeralda could be seen, day after day, preparing themselves for their dance. Sometimes Emilian would stop by to help.

"You're not kicking high enough." Emilian said playfully to his sister during her warm ups one afternoon.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try!" Nadya said kicking her leg even higher, the golden belt on her waist jingling. Esmeralda laughed.

"He wouldn't be able to get his foot above his waist." She said flipping over in a cartwheel and landing firmly on her feet.

"But I wouldn't have too." He said slyly winking at her. "You're flexible enough for us both."

"Gross." Esmeralda said "That's really gross." Nadya shook her head at her brothers teasing and back flipped, landing on her feet, and then sliding into a split.

"Now that's something I'd like to see again." Marko said, appearing around the corner and catching Nadya mid-split. She laughed and held her arm up for Emilian to pull her to her feet.

"Not very high chances of that." She said dusting off the bottom of her dress.

"Not to mention I wouldn't let that happen." Emilian said pulling his sister close and hugging her tightly to him. Nadya pretended to snuggle into him for mock protection. "This is my sister, she only deserves the best." Emilian smiled down as Nadya and she knew that behind the joke, the words were real.

"Indeed she does." Clopin said appearing behind Marko and clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Fair enough, I believe I'm out numbered." Marko said, still smiling. "But I won't give up hope." He winked at Nadya and she was a little surprised.. She wasn't the only one to notice however, she saw Clopin staring at her with a single eyebrow raised his face turned slightly to the side. Emilian and Esmeralda appeared to noticed nothing and continued carrying on a conversation.

"Why are you two here anyway?" Esmeralda asked "Isn't there some young gypsy woman out there who hasn't managed to be seduced by the two of you?"

"Ahh, if only that were the case." Clopin said with mock regret.

"Though I'm sure we could find some." Marko added grinning wickedly.

"But we will save that for tonight." Clopin said with an identical grin.

"Today we decided to check up on your dance." Marko said resting against the wall of one of the closer caravans.

"I don't know if you can handle it." Nadya said detaching herself from her brother and going to stand next to Esmeralda.

"I'm sure we can handle anything you have, Ma chérie." Clopin said going to join Marko, prepared to watch. Nadya turned to look at Esmeralda, who simply shrugged her shoulders. So Nadya turned to her brother.

"Could you?" She asked and he nodded and disappeared into one of the caravans, returning shortly with two medium sized drums. He set them down a short distance away, and then began to play. A short simple beat, yet lively and easy to dance to.

Esmeralda and Nadya began six feet apart from each other. Then all at once, their dance began. The moves perfectly synchronized, their bodies bending and twisting to the beat of the drums.

As they danced, Nadya tried not to look into the faces of her two audience members. Her slight attraction to these older men felt like a weakness in her defences.

At first she had assumed that it was just Marko. But as that night wore on, she found that she was beginning to get annoyed with the young girls who flitted around Clopin like he was the king of France, himself. She had watched him, out of the corner of her eye, as he stroked their cheeks and whispered in their ears. She had watched him until he had disappeared in the mass of caravans and tents, one of the girls hanging disgustingly on his arm.

She had gone to bed early that night, only to find that she couldn't sleep. Her own brother was quite the charmer, bedding a new girl every other week. Even Esmeralda, sweet, gentle, Esmeralda, had been with a man before. She supposed it was her own un-interest that had spared her these experiences.

The music picked up speed and Nadya prepared for the end of the dance. She slid down into a split and Esmeralda flipped over her landing firmly, then sliding down into a split as well. Unable to look away any longer, she glanced up into Marko's face, his eyes were wide and interested and he had a daring half smile playing on his lips. Clopin too, had a similar expression, with one eyebrow raised and a charming half smile. The men honoured them with a short clapping session and Esmeralda smiled and half bowed. Nadya just nodded her head.

"Well done," Marko said approaching them. "You are both uniquely fine dancers."

Djali who had been silent throughout the whole dance, bahhed his agreement. Esmeralda laughed and stroked her goat's silky neck. Emilian chuckled and went to pet Djali too, leaving Nadya alone with Clopin and Marko.

"Well mademoiselle, you do truly dance beautifully." Marko said, wrapping his arm around her waist lightly and pulling her a little closer so that they're hips met. Nadya knew better then to fall for his tricks. But she couldn't see why she shouldn't have some fun. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closely to his ear.

"Why thank you monsieur, that is very kind of you." She whispered half smiling. She could tell that Marko was surprised; she rarely reacted to his playful flirting. He responded by automatically pulling her closer. She laughed, slide out of his grip and took a step backwards. She turned to look at Clopin, who was watching them with a blankly amused expression.

Esmeralda and Emilian approached the three and gradually another conversation was started. Nadya hardly noticed what was being said, she started to retie her belt. When she looked up, she realized they were all staring at her.

"What?" She asked, completely confused.

"Clopin just asked us if we'd like to go see him perform. It's nice out today; he thought we'd like some fresh air." Esmeralda explained eagerly. Nadya loved the outdoors and she readily agreed.

The five left the Court of Miracles though a side entrance. It led through a trapdoor in an abandoned barn. Only special members of the court were aloud to use it. As Marko was the next expected king, he had access to it.

The corridor leading up to it was dark n damp. They walked two by two laughing occasionally and talking loudly. When they reach the trapdoor they grew silent, and Marko lifted the door slightly. When he knew it was clear he pushed it up and allowed the others to climb up before closing it. The door looked exactly like the floor, blending in perfectly. Marko swept some extra hay on it to hide it further and then they were on their way.

Esmeralda and Marko walked at the front, there pace much faster then everyone else's. Emilian was walking with Djali, apparently attempting to teach him some kind of trick. Nadya always preferred a slower pace. She claimed she was shorter then everyone else and couldn't walk as fast. Surprisingly, today Clopin chose to walk with her, his pace matching hers though his legs were much longer.

"What kind of show will you be putting on today?" Nadya asked politely, a pleasantly warm breeze blowing through her hair. She closed her eyes and allowed the sun to warm her face. When she opened her eyes, she found Clopin looking at her with an amused expression. "What?" She asked defensively.

"Nothing." He said laughing lightly. "And I'll be storytelling today."

"Really?" She asked. It stunned her how much it surprised her. She thought of the man he had been so many years ago and found that she was unsure of the man he was today. It seemed he hadn't quite outgrown the childish desires from his youth.

Clopin just laughed and placed his arm around her. Grinning his seductive smile.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He asked not quite serious. "Because if you do, then I believe I'll have to remedy it."

"Oh really! And how, may I ask, do you plan to do that?" Nadya said wilfully, her stubbornness coming out slightly.

"Now why would I tell you that?" He asked his tone serious but his eyes twinkling. Nadya had nothing to say but was saved the pressure of answering by Esmeralda's happy voice.

"Hurry up you two! There waiting for you Clopin!" She said before disappearing around a corner, her purple skirt swishing.

"My faithful audience!" He said, his face lighting up slightly so that Nadya had to laugh. They rounded the corner and sure enough, several small children were starting to gather around a colourful gypsy caravan.

Esmeralda, Marko and Emilian had already settled themselves in the back of the crowd and Nadya made to join them.

"No kiss for good luck?" Clopin asked and he looked so dejected that she had to laugh. And without thinking she had her arms around his neck and had pecked him quickly on the cheek.

"Good luck!" she called behind her as she hurried to seat herself next to her brother. Emilian watched her approach, a probing look on his face. But before she could ask a curtain moved aside on the caravan to reveal Clopin and his look-a-like puppet.

Nadya couldn't help but laugh at the act along with the children. She remembered when Clopin had first shown her Puppet, when she was twelve years old. It was just as funny now as it had been then.

When the show ended the children cheered and eagerly gave up the coins they were given by their amused mamas'. Puppet bowed several times, thanking the crowd, until Clopin had to hit him with a little stick to make him stop.

"Ouch!" Puppet said "You're not very nice."

"Then what does that make you!" Clopin asked "Scaring the audience like that."

"The only thing scary around here is you." Puppet said and let out another ouch, when Clopin hit him with the stick again.

After the show, Clopin caught up with them and they made their way back to the Court of Miracles.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asked Nadya his fingers gently tracing the goatee he was growing out. She laughed.

"Yes, Puppet certainly was entertaining." She said laughing again at the fake hurt expression on his face.

"Why thank you, Ma Jolie!" Puppet said appearing out of no where. Nadya's eyes lit up and she beamed.

"Well now you've done it, it'll go right to his head." Clopin said with exasperation.

"You're just jealous." Puppet said crossing his tiny arms.

"Of you? Of course not!" Clopin said glaring at the puppet.

"She likes me better." Puppet said teasingly

"And miss out on my charms. I think not!"

"What charms? All I see is a long nose and a funny goatee!"

Smack.

"Ouch."

"Can you two hurry up?" Emilian called pulling Nadya out of her laughter and Clopin and Puppet both looked up from their argument. "We can't hold this door open forever you know!"

Nadya was surprised to find herself back at the barn; the walk back had seemed so short. Quickly she hurried inside, Clopin right behind her.

*****

Nadya had changed into a more comfortable, light dress for the night. She was brushing through her hair softly when Emilian entered the tent. He seemed distracted and she turned from her seat to face him.

"Something wrong?" She asked letting concern for him into her voice.

"What? Oh, nothing." He said distractedly. Removing his shirt and putting on a clean white one to sleep in. Nadya shrugged, knowing she would get nothing more out of him if he didn't feel like sharing. She was just settling into bed when she heard an annoyed sigh from Emilians side. She heard rough footsteps and then felt a weight at the end of her bed. She sat up to find Emilian sitting there a pained expression on his face.

"What is it?" She asked her concern deepened by his appearance. He sighed profoundly and closed his eyes.

"What's going on between you and Clopin?" He asked quietly, his eyes still closed.

"What?" Nadya asked. Her mind drawing up blank, he'd just said the farthest thing from her mind.

"You know what I'm talking about." His concern for her blatantly obvious in his tone. "I saw you kiss him and you two were walking very slowly together today. What's that about?"

Nadya could only stare at him blankly, her mouth hanging open slightly, could he really be saying this to her?

"Don't give me that look Nadya!" He said sighing in frustration "I just want to warn you. You know what he's like. Marko too. Of course they seem like real charmers. At the beginning. But only until they've been with you. Then they'll have nothing good to say about you until they need you again. I know you Nadya, your to smart to fall for that."

His voice was increasing in speed as he hurried to express his feelings.

"I've been friends with them since I was eleven years old! I know all their tricks. Hell, I've even used a few of them myself. And I don't want my only sister, my old family, to be hurt like that."

He looked like he had more to say, but Nadya put a hand up to stop him. Her thoughts rushing back to her, her confusion turned to enlightenment.

"What you saw was wrong." She started. "I didn't kiss him. It was just a peck on the cheek. Something I've done to you a million times."

He looked like he was about to protest but she cut him off.

"You're right Emilian. You do know me. I couldn't fall for their tricks. I've known them to long; just as long as you have and I've seen it all."

Emilian didn't speak but his eyes were uncertain. Nadya reach over and hugged her brother around the side. He placed his arm around her back gently and sighed.

"Just promise me that you won't fall for it. Please, Nadya." He said slowly "I need to hear you say it."

Nadya was silent for several seconds, her head pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Finally, she sighed.

"I promise brother. I will not fall for Clopin."

**A/N: This chapter was a lot easier to write then I thought it would be. ****Hope your enjoying the little foreshadowing here, if you can catch it. The next chapter will be up as soon as I possibly can. Meanwhile, please leave a review! :)**


	6. Nomads

Chapter 6: Nomads

Several people rushed by, skirts swishing and feet padding against the stone floor. Nadya looked up from her work and watched them go. Confused she turned to Esmeralda who was looking at her questioningly as well.

"What do you think…" Nadya began, but was interrupted by Emilian, who ran up to them, skidding to a stop.

"Intruders!" He said excitement on his face. He always got worked up about hanging intruders. Nadya rolled her eyes and stood up, pulling Esme to her feet as well. Emilian beamed and took her hand, leading the girls over to the center of the court. A large crowd was already forming, but Emilian managed to push their way to the front.

In the middle of the crowd were three dark men. They each wore black and carried sharp, long daggers on there sides. All three were on their knees. But they had no fear in there faces as they gazed up at Molish.

Molish didn't speak, he just continued to stare down at the three, contemplation on his face. Finally, Marko pushed his way into the center of the circle. His face was confused and weary. Nadya took in his face and then scanned the crowd for Clopin, who was never far behind Marko. She spotted him standing a little off, but still within reach of his best friend.

"You called for me father?" Marko said pulling his gaze from the three men to his fathers face. Molish looked at him, his gaze softening as he looked upon his only child.

"Yes, Marko, I'm getting older. Its time you started taking on some of the responsibilities I usually take charge of." He turned his attention to the men who didn't take there gazes away from Molishs face. Marko turned his attention to them and then quickly back toward his father. Molish simply nodded and took a step backwards. Marko visibly took a deep breathe before taking one large step forward.

For the first time the men turned there gaze toward Marko.

"Stand," Marko said confidence on his face as he faced them. Slowly the men stood, keeping there eyes on him. "Who are you?"

The man in front stepped forward and spoke. His voice was light, yet weary, as if it was us that were to be feared and not them.

"I am Zito, and this is Mino and Conzo. We are but simple travelers and have come here to spend the night and rest from the tiring roads above." He did not take his eyes from Marko as he spoke, and Nadya found herself enchanted by these strange dark men. And yet there was something about them that caused her to take an unconscious step back. They were dangerous.

"You are heavily armed for simple travelers." Marko said indicating toward there long knives. The man didn't bother to glance down.

"These are dangerous times; surely you would not stop us from guarding ourselves from trouble." Marko nodded in agreement. Zito raised an eyebrow and for once his eyes flickered from there path to look at Molish. His gaze was back on Marko as soon as he spoke again.

"How do I know you won't make trouble, if I allow you to spend a night among us?" Mino and Conzo took a step forward to stand next to their leader. Zito extended his arms a sign of surrender.

"We are at your mercy. But I can promise you that we intend no harm." Marko looked thoughtful and Nadya saw him glance back at first his father and then Clopin. It was usually for the Court to allow nomads to spend the night. They traded there goods with the people and sometimes brought valuable clothes and jewelry with them. Marko returned his gaze to the men, and nodded his head in assent.

"You may stay the night." He said simply and Zito smiled, an eerie, creepy smile that made Nadya shiver. "But be warned," Marko continued, "If you cause trouble, then you will be hanged."

Zito bowed his head in consent to the warning and the circle of onlookers broke up. Some surging forward to greet the newcomers, others moving on to continue there work.

Nadya was pushed forward by Emilian and she took his hand for comfort. He squeezed her fingers gently and pulled her along to where Clopin and Marko were standing, keeping watch over the welcoming transactions.

"Well that was disappointing," Emilian said as soon as they reach the pair. Clopin laughed and clapped Emilian on the back.

"There will be others, you can be sure of that." He said, his half grin on his face. Nadya laughed at the depressed look on her brothers face.

"You shouldn't be so disappointed that no one died today." Nadya said rolling her eyes at her brother. She glanced back at Clopin and found him staring at the nomads with his eyes slightly narrowed. "What do you think of them?"

Clopin jumped slightly and turned to look at her, his eyes wide and innocent. He shook his head quickly and flashed her a grin.

"Nothing to worry about ma chèrie!" He said wrapping his arm around her and giving her a quick strong hug.

"Yes, everything will be fine." Marko said pulling her in his direction for a hug as well. She laughed at them and pulled free from Marko's muscular grip and snuggled into her brothers strong embrace. He held his arm around her lightly and she felt complete safety in her brothers arms. He stared in the direction of Zito and his men who were coolly responding to the chatter of the gypsy women.

As she watched them, Zito looked up and his gaze met hers. His dark eyes held no warmth and Nadya felt herself shiver. Emilian automatically pulled her closer and held her tighter even though he was deep in conversation with Clopin and Marko. She snuggled up against him and tried to ignore the blatant stare of this peculiar dark man.

After the initial welcoming was over the three strangers were led to a shabby erected tent to spend the night. They didn't mingle as others normally would but accepted an invitation to the feast later that night. Nadya made sure to steer clear of them and kept herself busy with dance practices with Esmeralda.

As soon as it was time for the feast Esmeralda disappeared in the crowd of dancers and Nadya was left to wander alone. She debated whether or not to join the group of girls her age who were giggling and flashing there seductive smiles. Until she saw that her own brother was at the center of it. With a girl on each arm he laughed and said something that brought the girls to another round of giggles.

Rolling her eyes Nadya continued on her way, keeping an eye out for someone interesting to talk to. Awkwardly she spotted Berenger, headed for her as soon as he spotted her. Seeing no way out of it she turned to face him.

"Berenger," She said as a greeting as soon as he was within speaking distance.

"Nadya!" He said readily. "I haven't seen you around recently." Nadya nodded wearily, Berenger was a nice boy, but his attentions to her would never be returned. She just wasn't interested in the young men her age. An image of what she was interested in flashed through her mind and she winced.

"I've been busy. Esmeralda and I have been working hard on our dance." Berenger nodded knowingly and flashed her a charming smile. He was attractive, she'd give him that.

"I'd enjoy seeing that sometime." He said suggestively. Deciding it was best to cut him off early Nadya smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but I just remembered I left something at home…" She shifted her feet awkwardly. And Berenger nodded understandably and allowed her to hurry away before returning to his friends.

In case he was still watching her, she made sure to head off in the direction of her tent. She wandered through the mass of caravans and tents, allowing herself to get lost in this bright and colorful world.

"A pretty, young women like you shouldn't be roaming around alone." Nadya froze and turned slowly. Zito was leaning against a wooden barrel, his dark eyes directly on her. She must have walked right past him on her aimless walk.

He took a step toward her and she stiffened. Now that he was this close she could see that a long, thin scar raced down the side of his face; which was cratered with pits. He smiled his eerie smile and his teeth were yellow and chipped. "Nothing to say?"

He took another step closer and he reach up and stroked her face with the back of his hand. It continued down her neck and would have gone lower. But Nadya regained her senses and slapped his hand away, pulling from her skirt her small, sharp dagger. Zito laughed and took another step closer. Nadya automatically took a step back.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She said fiercly. Not taking trouble to hide the disgust in her voice. Zito raise an eyebrow and scar on his face wrinkled and shined a pearl white.

"Don't misjudge me child," He said in a voice so low that Nadya could barely hear him. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and her eyes raked around her for a way out. "You have no idea what I have done."

His lip curled in a sneer; his dark eyes danced cruelly.

"And what could possibly be going on here?" Came a sudden familiar voice. Nadya lowered her dagger quickly and looked over at Clopin. He was wearing a new, dark purple suit and his eyes were glaring coldly at Zito.

"Just a friendly chat." Zito said waving his hand dismissively. Clopin didn't take his gaze from Zito, who seemed to care less. "We'll meet again." He said simply to Nadya and with a quick respectful nod at Clopin he was gone.

"What was that about?" Clopin asked as soon as he had disappeared. Nadya shook her head quickly, and when Clopin raised an eyebrow she spoke.

"Nothing, it was…nothing." She said her eyes downcast. She heard Clopin let out a sigh and heard him approach.

"Are you sure? He asked again. She looked up and found that he was very close. She inhaled deeply and nodded her head.

"Everything is fine, Clopin." She said again, looking directly into his warm, dark eyes. The contrast between these dark eyes and the ones that had just been analyzing her was frightening.

"Alright, ma chèrie." He kissed her hand gently and gave her a warm, kind smile. A smile she rarely saw on his face. She watched in wonder as he walked back in the direction he'd been going.

Only then did she notice the young women standing just a way off. Nadya watched as Clopin walked up to her and wrap his arm around the young gypsies waist and lead her off in the direction of his tent.

A/N: Wow, finally. Another chapter. Sorry it took so long! I will finish this story to the end. Its one of my goals. I've also been thinking of making this story into a trilogy. Please let me know in a review if you would read it. Otherwise, hope you


	7. A New King

Chapter 7: A New King

Different emotions raced through Nadya as she returned to the center of the court. Keeping her eyes peeled for any of the strange nomads. When she reach the center she sought out her brother.

One look at her face and Emilian detached himself from his women and made his way toward her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her up and down. She was certain she must look terrible because he gave her a cheerful smile and said,

"Well, sister, looks like its time for bed for you." He gave a little laugh when she weakly tried to pull away. "Here, allow me." He reach down and swept her up. She didn't bother to struggle, just closed her eyes and lay there limply, hoping she was heavy enough to be of at least some burden.

"Emilian!" Emilian turned at the sound of his name to see Marko approaching him. "Where do you think you're going with your lovely sister?" He asked a charming smile on his face.

"To bed, Marko. As you can see she's pretty worn out." He lifted the limp body as proof and Nadya chuckled, remaining limp. She heard Marko's hearty laugh as well.

"Allow me, I believe I'm going to retire as well. Your still a young man, why go to bed early." Emilian looked back at the group of girls longingly before shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine by me." Nadya felt herself being passed from her brothers muscled arms to a pair of strong slender arms. She opened her eyes to find Marko carrying her away from the crowds of gypsies and toward the quiet of her tent.

"I can walk you know." She said looking up. Marko grinned down at her but didn't put her down.

He pushed aside the flap to her tent and placed her gently in her soft bed of blankets and cushions. He took his time lighting a candle and placing it on the little wooden table. Then he took a seat next to her on one of the larger cushions. His hair waved lightly into his face his blue eyes burning even in the faint light.

Nadya had never seen him look so troubled. She placed her hand gently on his arm and he looked up. His face was older now then when they'd first met, but he still had that burning intensity in his eyes. A born leader.

He kept staring at her, and yet she didn't feel awkward under his gaze. He reach out a hand and traced the side of her face with his fingertips. Nadya had known him for many years, but she had never seen him act like this before. Marko and Clopin were eternal youths. Never seeming to act their age.

Nadya took his hand away from her face but held it in her lap instead. He smiled at her and it was a sad smile.

"Your growing up." He said simply. There was worry and sadness in his blue eyes now. "You've changed so much."

He pulled his hand from hers and ran it through his hair.

"I've noticed you know. Its hard not to. You came here a cute little girl; shy and suspicious. And you've grown into beautiful women, just as pretty as Esmeralda. Prettier even in my opinion. A distraction." His eyes met hers. "Always a distraction. And matured with age. In many ways more mature then me."

He gave her a lopsided grin, and she half smiled. Wondering where he was going with this.

"I'm thirty years old, Nadya. And it finally hit me today." He sighed long and slow and spoke into his lap. "When my father made me handle those nomads it just came to me. These are going to be my duties one day. And I've never really cared. I've been to busy messing around. Obsessed with getting into danger and keeping my bed warm at night."

He looked up at her again and she reach out and took his hand again. Trying to be reassuring.

"But it's going to be my responsibilities. And I'm going to own up to it. Starting by acting more my age." He laughed and Nadya smiled.

"You'll be a great leader, Marko." She said truthfully. Marko laughed and pulled her to him. Nadya allowed herself to relax into the hug, resting against his chest. He pressed his lips to her forehead and then stood up.

"Well ma jolie, I must be off to bed." He said cheerfully, kissing her on the forehead again. "Big day tomorrow, I'm going to get up early to see to the morning exit routines with father."

Now his eyes were lit with determination and confidence. She laughed at the look on his face.

"No more sleeping in with your guests?" She asked half jokingly. He turned around and smiled at her, but when he spoke his tone was serious.

"No more of that. I'm a one women man now. I just have to find her." He grinned at her, meeting her eyes for a moment. "Goodnight."

With one last smile he exited the tent.

Nadya laid back on her comfortable pile of cushions and pulled a blanket over herself. She snuggled deeper into her pillows and fell asleep.

SSSSSSSS

A harsh shuffling woke her from her rest. She turned over to see Emilian sprawled out in the bed next to her. Sound asleep.

It must be late then, if he was back. The shuffling started again and she rose from her bed and cautiously approached the entrance of the tent. Everything was quiet and dark. She peeled back the flap of the tent and took a slept outside. It was only semi dark outside the shelter and she could see what was causing the noise.

Two dark men were making there way from tent to tent there feet shuffling against the stone floors as they moved. They held before them long, thin knives. And suddenly she knew who they were. Before she could duck back into the safety of her tent, one of them spotted her.

"Aw, there you are." He said, his voice husky and low. "Mino, I've found her."

The second man turned and they both began to approach her.

"Zito will be pleased." Conzo said "I can understand his obsession now. She's one of the prettiest ones I've seen so far."

"I would've picked the dancer one." Mino said spinning his knife in his hand menacingly.

Nadya backed up, wishing she kept her knife on her at night. But she knew her brother would come at a seconds call. Just as she was about to open her mouth a loud yell came from somewhere nearby.

Mino and Conzo exchanged looks. They came at her faster and before she could so much as open her mouth they had her. One of them clapped a hand over her mouth, the other held her hands behind her back. They hurried forward just as another, louder yell reverberated through the court. It was yell tangled with grief and fury.

"He wouldn't leave without us would he?" Conzo asked and Mino grumbled a reply, speeding up toward the exit.

"Stop right there." Came a deadly quiet voice from behind them. Seizing the moment, Nadya bit down on the hand over her mouth. The owner yelled and released her. She took that second to step down hard on the foot of whoever held her arms behind her back.

She was released quickly with an exclamation of pain. Nadya took several steps back from her captures. Her eyes assessed the scene before her and for a moment she hoped she was simply dreaming.

Marko stood across from the nomads. His hands shaking covered in bright red blood, visible even in the limited light. In one hand he held a shaking dagger. But Nadya knew enough about him to know that he was shaking from rage and not fear.

"Where is he?" Marko asked in the same venomous voice. Mino and Conzo laughed and shook their heads.

"He's gone now. Your majesty." Mino said spitefully his mouth twisted in a sneer; mocking him.

Nadya covered her mouth with her hand as she abruptly realized whose blood that was. Marko would be the king now.

"All that's left is us." Mino continued and Conzo laughed cruelly. They both flashed there knives. Taunting him.

With a yell Marko charged and Nadya screamed as the blades met. She could see people leaving their tents now, heard more screams from a distance, as Molish's body was found.

She saw everything vividly. Saw Marko fighting, two against one. Losing.

She saw gypsies running toward them, much to slow to be real. Clopin in the lead, twin daggers in his hands. He was yelling, his face twisted up in rage and fear for his best friend.

She watched as Marko grunted in pain as one of the knife found a home in his chest. Watched, helplessly, as he fell to his knees dark blood stretching across his blue shirt. She witnessed the light fade from his blue eyes and then dim out.

She fell to her knee's her hand still covering her mouth as she screamed. It felt as though everything that was right and sane was crashing down on her. She screamed again.

Clopin was there now, battling with the murderers. But she saw nothing but the dull, lifeless blue eyes.

More gypsies were there now, there was more screaming, more yelling. Tears fell down her cheeks, her hand still immobile over her mouth.

Then suddenly, strong muscled arms were around her; holding her. She turned into the familiar embrace and let the tears spill. Emilian rocked her gently, whispering to her softly. His voice choked up with unmet sorrow.

There were voices all around them and weakly she pushed herself away from the comfort of her brothers arms. He helped her to her feet and she walked as if in a trance toward Marko.

The crowds around him parted to let her through. Many girls were screaming and crying, men were shouting. All the pandemonium didn't matter. As if in a dream she approached the body.

Marko lay were he had fallen. The black knife still stuck in his chest. Nadya came to her knees beside him and shaking took his cool hand.

Esmeralda was there, tears pouring down her face as well. Her green eye clouded with grief as she took Marko's other hand. Nadya kissed his hand gently, for the last time. Then she rose, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

Emilian took her shaking hand and they took a step back to the edge of the crowd. The murderers were on the knees in the center. Clopin stood before them, a dagger pointed directly at each neck.

Cold hatred burned from his black eyes, a hatred Nadya had never seen from him before.

"Hang them!" He bellowed coldly. A yell of approval sounded throughout the crowd. Someone produced ropes and a noose was hung around each mans neck. The crowd cheered as they were pulled to there feet and dragged to the gallows.

Nadya could hear Emilian chanting and pulling her along with everyone else but she only gripped his arm tighter. He pulled her along until they had a front row spot at the gallows.

There the murderers of Marko Fapolii were hung by the neck until dead. Clopin had been the man to pull the lever and his stoney stare didn't look away until the bodies had stopped twitching. As soon as the bodies had been cut down and thrown away to rot a heavy set man stepped up onto the wooden platform.

"And who shall be the King of Tyrants now?" He shouted out to the hyped crowd.

"You, Simzo!" Someone shouted from the crowd. Simzo smiled greasily. The slick smile Nadya had always hated.

"I could lead us." He said as though this thought hadn't already occurred to him. There were some shouts of approval from the crowds below.

"Clopin should lead us!" Came another shout. Simzo glared in the direction but was unable to tell who had spoken.

"Clopin!" Another shouted from the other side of the crowd. Simzo's head spun around and he squinted in the direction of the voice. More shouts of Clopins name came from the rallied crowd.

Not that Clopin appeared to notice. His eyes were set on the limp ropes from which the bodies had just hung. He didn't seem to hear the shouts of the people, calling out his name.

"Yes," Nadya said stepping forward, and surprising even herself. "Clopin should lead."

As though she was the only one he'd heard, Clopin turned his gaze in her direction. His eyes found hers and Nadya was sure that she was the only one who could see the pain there.

Then swiftly it was gone and he was standing before the crowd. His arms spread out, he gave a little bow.

"I except." He said and there was a deafening cheer from the crowd of gypsies. Nadya spotted Simzo grumbling to himself and she found it in herself to smile and cheer along with everyone else.

"Long live Clopin Trouillefou: The King of Tyrants!"

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed it! Was hard for me to write, but it had to be done. Please review!**


	8. Funeral

Chapter 8: Funeral

Clopin ordered several of the strongest men in the court to his side. When Emilian was called he kissed Nadya quickly on the forehead, giving her hand a fast squeeze, before hurrying to stand beside Clopin. They were ordered to collect the bodies of Molish and Marko with the greatest care and bring them to the high platform. The men split up evenly and headed off to there task.

Nadya kept her eyes on Clopin, his face was a mask as he watched his men follow his orders. She only turned away when a slender, warm hand took her own. Her dark eyes met Esmeralda's green ones. Tears were silently streaming down her cheeks and Nadya wordlessly pulled Esme to her, hugging her tightly. She focused on keeping her own tears back as she stroked Esmes hair gently until the girls sobs had slowed. Esmeralda pulled back and gave Nadya a weak smile.

"Its just so sad." She said her eyes watery and miserable.

"I know, it's just not fair." Nadya agreed glancing over to see that the bodies were being gently carried up to the platform. Clopin was gazing down at the dead body of his best friend and the look on his face was heartbreaking. Esmeralda followed her gaze to Clopins face and shook her head sadly.

"Its Clopin I'm worried about most." She said and Nadya understood what she meant. He would feel the loss the most.

"You should speak to him," Nadya suggested turning her gaze back to Esme. "Comfort him. He'll listen to you." To her surprise, Esmeralda shook her head.

"You should go." She said, "He's my big cousin. You know how protective he gets. He would never want me to see him suffering." Before Nadya could respond, Clopin spoke up from where he stood in front on the crowd.

"This has been a most tragic event." He spoke slowly but strong. "We have lost a great leader, and…a brave young man." He gazed out to his people, the light in his eyes dimmed with sorrow. "We will honor them with a burial fit for a king. And tomorrow, in the dark of night we will lay them at rest." He bowed low before the people then stepped lightly off the stage. The throng slowly dispensed to try and get some sleep before tomorrow's preparations.

Emilian approached Nadya, his head bowed in grief. Her brothers sadness, hurt Nadya the most and she hugged him comfortingly. He hugged back weakly and mumbled something about returning to bed. Nadya watched him go, until he was lost in the mob of people. Esme too, said that she had to go, before hurrying away in the direction of Nuri's caravan.

Now alone, Nadya started dragging her feet forward, in the direction of her tent. Everyone she passed wore masks of deep sorrow. There were several young women still crying, huddled around each other for comfort. The look of sadness on their faces caused Nadyas feet to change direction. Without even considering it, she headed toward Clopins tent. She felt the need to comfort him as strongly as she had felt the need to comfort her brother.

She found him exactly where she thought she might. His back was to the open entrance of his tent. But she was sure that he'd heard her approach. She walked to him slowly, keeping her movements measured. He kept his back to her, as he stood, facing the blank stretch of woven cloth background. She put her hand on his shoulder and when he didn't acknowledge her, she moved in closer; hugging him from the side. He was taller then her. Her head hardly reach his shoulders but she held him tightly, laying her face against his chest in comfort. His only move was to place an arm around her shoulders tightly. As if he needed an anchor for his sanity.

She was happy to oblige. She didn't speak and he didn't either. The stood in silence, until Nadya lost track of time. Until her eyes began to close of there own accord. Until Nadya had fallen asleep, unable to hold back her exhaustion. Now Clopin was the one anchoring her to the ground. For the first time he glance down at her. She looked at peace in her sleep. In a daze he brushed her hair behind her ear, and then traced his fingers lightly down her jaw.

Then without considering what it would look like; he lifted her gently into his arms and carried her over to his bed. Laying her gently down in it and covering her delicately with a blanket. She didn't wake. Only snuggled into the bed, her long hair splayed out on the pillows. He stared at her for a minute, his face empty. Before slipping silently from the tent, flipping the flap shut as he went.

XXXX

It was warm and comfortable where she lay. Sleep still clogged her brain as she pulled the blanket up to her chin. It smelled different then her bed. But the scent was familiar and comforting.

Then the night before flooded to her and her eyes flew open. She wasn't in her own tent; she was in Clopins and alone. She didn't remember falling asleep, but a great amount of time had passed and her mind turned to her brother. He would wonder what had become of her. She had to find him.

Reluctantly, she pushed off the blanket and got to her feet. She pushed open the flap to the tent and was surprised to see all the work going on around her. Women were shuffling back and forth carrying bits of cloth and pots of water. Slightly disoriented, she started out to the center of the court, asking people at random if they had seen her brother.

"He was out with the Clopin and the diggers early this morning." One woman told her, pointing her in the right direction. Nadya headed that way until she spotted her brother in a crowd of dirty, sweating men. She hurried forward. When he saw her coming he turned to acknowledge her. He was covered with dirt, but beneath the grime he looked happy to see her.

"I'm sorry!" She said as soon as she reach him. "I know I didn't come back last night but I was-"

"No need to explain." He interrupted her putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her to him for an earthy smelling hug. "Clopin told me this morning that you were with Esmeralda." He pulled back, hands still gripping her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I figured you needed some time." He paused. "I did too."

The sadness in his eyes hurt Nadya to the core, and she hugged him again. Brushing some of the dirt off his arm at the same time; she gave him a questioning look.

"We've been digging all morning." He said in answer, gesturing to the other men he'd been with. "Only we are to know the position of the graves. Clopin lead us out to it this morning. We'll be…carrying them there come night."

Nadya nodded with understanding, she was just about to speak when Clopin appeared behind Emilian and answered her unasked question.

"Nadya," He addressed her and she looked at him full on. He was dressed entirely in black today, with a wide, sweeping black hat. "You should be helping with the funeral cloth. All the women will be adding their bit."

"Yes, Clopin." She said, trying to convey some gratitude for his cover up story in her eyes. He gave her a tiny nod behind her brothers back and she knew he understood. While Clopin lead Emilian away, Nadya headed off in the opposite direction, looking for Esmeralda.

She finally found her, comparing bits of cloth with a few other young women. She approached them and Esme smiled up at her wearily.

"Come to help?" She asked extending a handful of colorful bits of cloth. Nadya took them, sitting cross-legged beside her friend. They talked quietly amongst themselves, selecting the choicest bits of cloth from those that had been donated. The selected pieces were carried by the younger girls to the older women's circle, were they were sewn into two giant, colorful funeral cloths that would cover the bodies.

As day became night, preparations slowed as the days work was finished. Pots filled with stews and fresh bread had been prepared all throughout the day, for the funeral feast. The aroma filled the court and made Nadya's stomach rumble with hunger. As soon as the sun had set, the gypsies began to court infront of the raised platform.

Nadya and Esme kept toward the front, holding each others hands for reassurance. The court was silent as they gazed upon the bodies of their dead. Marko and Molish's bodies had been wrapped clean and dressed, then wrapped in the colorful cloths the women at court and sewn for them.

Clopin stood before the crowd and called for a remembrance, so that there memories would not be forgotten. Nadya closed her eyes, and Markos face swam behind her closed lids. She saw him the first time she had come to court at the age of eleven. She saw his blue eyes shine with adventure and mischief. But her most recent memory of him came to mind with perfect clarity. She saw him just as he was the day before, the maturity he was coming to accept glowing in his every pore as he confessed his dreams to be a great leader like his father.

A tear slid out from behind her closed eyes and she brushed it away with the back of her hand. She opened her eyes and glanced at Esme. Tears were slowing sliding down her face as well, but she made no motion to remove them. Her green eyes were fixed on the stage. Two flat, long boards were carried in; each had four men holding it at the corners. Nadya recognized Emilian carrying one of them. The bodies were place on the boards and the men raise them high, carrying them off to one of the secret exits of the Court of Miracles.

Everyone moved off, most were not in a cheerful mood. But the funeral feast went as planned. More food then had ever been prepared before was on tables and in pots on the floors. Nadya helped an older women and her young daughter serve bowls of warm stew in wooden bowls. Everyone in present was fed well that night, probably for the first time in a long time.

Nadya spotted Clopin talking amongst some of the older men at court. She figured he had not eaten yet. So she scooped up another warm bowl, ripping off a chuck of bread to go with it and approached him. As she got closer she could hear them talking bout guard duty. Their location still needed to be protected, more now then ever before. One of the killers was still free.

The group broke up just as she reach it, some heading off to the graveyard entrance, other into the vast mobs. She nudged Clopin and offered him the bowl of food. He looked surprised, but took it. She watched him eat hungrily and took his empty bowl when he was finished.

"Thank you ma cherie." He said giving her a ghost of his former smile. She studied his face closely. The loss of his friend had changed him. She could easily see it. He stared back, his dark eyes analyzing her face while hers analyzed his. They remained that way until someone called Clopins name. He turned, and with a brief nod to her, headed toward his caller.

**A/N: Yes! Another chapter! Please leave a review. And rest assured I have not forgotten this story. But life has prevented me from writing for quiet a while and for that I'm sorry! **


End file.
